


Second Star: Any Other Name

by WolfaMoon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Castiel Doctor Friends, Eleventh Doctor Era, Fate, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First SuperWho: SPN s5, DW s5: The Doctor feels pain when someone he once connected with is hurt. Not SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star: Any Other Name

Second Star: Any Other Name

By: Wolfa Moon

First SuperWho: SPN s5, DW s5: The Doctor feels pain when someone he once connected with is hurt. Not SLASH.

Disclaimer: do not own. : Inspired by YOUTUBE Monsters-SuperWho BY Addriene

SECOND STAR: ANY OTHER NAME

Another Galaxy Away

The Doctor sat saddened on the steps leading up to the Tardis' consol. It had come out of nowhere the pain. Something he thought he had lost a long time ago. It had surged up inside of him. Making itself bright and knowing. Then it began to fade. He didn't want it to though. So he closed his eyes trying to hold onto the spark.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there. Time didn't really matter. The spark mattered. Millions upon millions had gone out. But this one. This one that shared the same beats as himself. The same essence. Created together to share what the universe had to offer. One becoming the lord of time. The other becoming a guardian of heaven. Remembering their days together.

How they would collide through the cosmos. Learning to fly and shine. His hands going to his hearts trying to sooth the hurt there. It would not go away. Pain of broken hearts. Wanting to go and see if he could help. Knowing he couldn't. It was to late.

Maybe…

SS: AON

Amy watched the Doctor from her stoop. Rory coming down to sit beside her.

"Any change?"

"No, I walked by him and he gave no knowledge of my presence."

"Any speculation?"

"No, Rory! I have none, okay. I don't know what is wrong.." she was frustrated. She could see that he was hurting. And she could do nothing. She wants to though. Wants to help her Doctor.

Rory pats her on the shoulder. His arm going around her to pull her close to him. Trying to help in any way he can. Even if it is a shoulder to cry on.

Then he moved. The Doctor stood up moving to the controls. No enthusiasm in his steps. His face drawn he begins to flip switches here and there.

Amy gets up to walk to him. To find out what is wrong.

"Doctor?" He moves around her to flip another switch. She watches. He clamps his hands down hard on the consol. The small pains radiated up his arms. Physical pain this time. He does it again, and again. Screaming he moves back to the railing behind him. Looking up he screams into the air, the universe that surrounds him. Maybe he would hear. Hoping he would hear. Whom ever was out there hear him.

No answer came.

Amy stood back frightened at his scream. She began to cry at his sadness. Feeling it seep into herself. Her youth experience with the crack in her wall making her more adapt to what is going on.

Rory stood beside her to support her, protect her. How could he from this? This thing that was unspoken. A hidden pain that filled the room. Even little plain ordinary Rory could feel it.

Doctor closed his eyes. Moving to the controls he flips the switch with no enthusiasm. He needs to go but doesn't want to go. But needs.

They take off through time.

SS: AON

PRESENT

Dean had stood and watched as the angels fought. Sam on the ground beside him. Holding the angel blade in place that stabbed his side. Castiel had called for them. Mostly dream a gram to both of them. Waking to stare at one another and a place they needed to go. The desperation in Cas' voice fueling them to go.

Arriving to see their angel surrounded by his enemy kin. Them the only ones he could call upon. For he was a rebel of heaven. Exiled from his home.

10 minutes earlier

Grabbing a set of blades they get out to help their friends. They didn't have friends. They had family. Castiel had become family. Dying once already for them. Knowing that he could die. And possibly die again for them. Watching him falter in his steps they sprang into action.

Sam grabbed one pulling him off to stab him. Not an angel but it inflicted damage upon the angel. The angel turned with his arm raised to stab Sam. Sam went down and had to quickly cover his eyes as Castiel smited his brother. Sam looked up shocked as the angel collapsed before him. They saddened when they fell upon Castiel's expression. Killing his brothers was taking its toll on him. It would be like Sam killing Dean over and over again. Sure he had lived with Dean dying and dying over and over again. But this to be the killer. Day in and day out. Cas looks at his brother to look at Sam in the eyes. Another angel had grabbed Castiel's twirling him around. Stabbing him in the shoulder. Cas cried out but still fought. The opponent trying to get between Sam and Castiel. To use Sam as leverage against him.

Maintaining his post he fought hard. Smiting the one before him. Inside his vessel he cried at the lost.

"CAS!" Dean screamed for help. The angel had thrown him into the side of the car. Castiel pulled the angel blade from his shoulder. Throwing it at the one who was harming Dean.

Dean raised his arms to shield his eyes. Lowering them to see the one final enemy fly behind their friend. No time to cry out. Only time to watch as the angel slammed his knife into Castiel's back. Twisting it in. Dean watched. Cas eyes meet his. Looking innocent and lost. Saddened as well. This was the end.

Sam stabbed the inflictor of the wound. The last one.

The angel stared at him. But he had succeeded in ridding the world of their rebel. Their falling brethren. Smiling at Sam he flew away.

NOW

Castiel fell to his knees. He could feel it seeping out of him. His grace, life force. The first time it happened he didn't have time to contemplate what was happening. Now it was slow. Time slowed. His eyes tracking the particles in the sunbeams. Relaxing into time and the movements. Seeing Dean move toward him. Looking over to see Sam still down. He could have healed him once. But with his rebelling. That was gone. Soon he would be too.

It was taking to long. Time slowed for him as a child. Life had sped by. Then when you die it slows. Light surrounded him. A noise from his youth welcoming him. He smiles sadly. So this is what it is like to die. Closing his eyes he feels himself fall. He welcomes it.

Then it stops. Arms encircled him, holding him. It is nice and calm.

"Castiel." A voice he hasn't heard since youth. Voice always welcoming. Welcoming him back now. "I have you. I have you." If this is dying. Why did they fear? Why did mortals make it out to be so dramatic? It was actually romantic. Like falling in love he guesses. He let the arms take him. His light shined. It was peace.

SS: AON

Sam and Dean watch the box appear out of nowhere. Then a wild man in a suit and bowtie comes out to grab their angel. Holding him close to him. Tears running down his face. An echo of no recognizable being shouts follow him. The new person holding Cas close. They can see Cas limp in his arms. Arms encircling cling to hold the angel upright. Amy and Rory step out to see the violence before them. Six people lay dead on the ground. Two are leaning against a car. Once bleeding from a knife to the stomach. The other bruised and bleeding. Both staring at them as they are being stared at. Who are you? What is going on? Where did they come from?

A whimper made those questions go away. Looking over to their fallen and saddened. Doctor holding Castiel firmly in his arms.

"NO, NO this is not suppose to happen. You are the one suppose to welcome me on my day. You can't." he sobs. "Castiel, I'm here. Please wake up. This is not the way it is suppose to end." He knew how it was suppose to end. This was not it. He shakes the form in his arms. "CASTIEL!" he screams. Screams loud as if to call him back. "Don't make me. But I will." He moves back to see the lax features. "Fine then be that way." He moves his hand to the side of the asleep looking face. He smiles sadly at it. Steadying the head he breathes. "We end together remember." He pulls Castiel to him. Placing his lips onto Castiel's lax ones.

Everyone is shocked at the scene before them. The Doctor, lord of time, kissing Castiel, dead angel of the lord. Then there is light. The Doctor is shining. Amy sobs. Rory holds her back. The brothers look between them but focus on their friend and what this strange man is doing. The light swirls moving up and around to above. Then moving through the connection to enwrap the angel. The light pulling the angel close. Pouring into him. The Doctor moves back. Light still comes from his mouth to enter Castiel's open one.

Lights fade.

The two collapse with the light. Amy running to the Doctor. But he is trying to get up already. He moves to the angel. His hand extended to touch the angel. He smiles before the earth welcomes him to slumber.

She starts as the Doctor collapses. What has happened?

"Doctor?" she lifts him so he rests in her lap.

Dean looks to Sam who nods. He's fine. The blade struck deep but it was off to a side. Would need a Doctor but they had time. They had time for this. Dean moves to Castiel. His eyes look at the ginger haired woman. Kneeling down beside Castiel he begins to lift him up.

"What are you doing?" She asks. Dean lifts Castiel in his arms.

"This is Cas… Castiel. He's… he's my friend." It hurts inside. Hurts to hold dead family in your arms. He couldn't hold Jo or Ellen as they past. Couldn't even bury them. Yet he still had Cas. The vessel may have been Jimmy's once. It had become Cas'. It went against everything he believed about possession. This though was the exception.

Lifting the angel up he moves to the car.

"Wait," a voice croaks. Dean turns to the man laying in the woman's arms. "He needs time to adjust. Let him rest."

"He's dead." Dean grunts out.

"Humans and their forms of dead. He is mostly dead." He begins to try and rise. Amy supporting him. The world shifts before him. "Give him time."

Sam stares at the Doctor. The voice sounding from a long memory. A memory from a rebellious childhood. Leaving on his own to fight the monsters. To do his best. To prove himself. The man who helped him. Making him a promise. The man who went by one name.

"Doctor?" the Doctor looks at Sam. Doctor moves with old energy, reserved but goes to Sam. Dean tries to block him from going to his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking on Sam."

"You know him?" Dean throws to Sam. Sam nods.

"Yeah, you haven't aged."

"Yeah that's…" he looks to Amy who he helps up by extending his hand. She accepts. Allowing him to pull her up. They share a smile before he turns again to Sam. "that's a long story. You sir need a Doctor."

"I thought you were one." He smiles.

"I am a different kind."

"Aren't we all." They laugh. Doctor laughs at Sam's humor. Still has it after all this time. Time hasn't changed, well it has but for the best. He had become the hunter of monsters. Fulfilling what he told him as a child. His name would shake fear in monsters.

"Samuel you need a Doctor." Sam shrugs at this. Then he looks to Castiel. It could have been a lot worst. He sighs heavily.

"I'll survive."

"You sure have." Going over to help Sam up. Sam stands leaning against the impala.

"Sam?" Sam looks to Dean who is looking crest fallen. Burdened. Well he is holding their dead friend in his arms. But remembered how much a miracle the Doctor is. The wondrous things he had shown him in his magic box.

The gears click into place. Sam looks to the Doctor.

"Did you? Could you?" the Doctor smiles at how intelligent Sam is. He smiles wider. Sam looks to Dean. Dean just looks at him.

"What?" then he follows his eyes to look down at Cas. "What did he do?"

"I don't know."

"I gave him some of my essence, grace if you wish to call it."

"You're an angel?"

"No I'm a time lord."

"What the hell is that?" Dean ask pulling Castiel to him

"I am that. But I am not from hell. " Moving toward Dean he rest a hand on Castiel. "I am no angel. No god." Runs the hand through physical hair.

Time lords aren't made like humans. They can be once they have reached the physical plain. Before that they are energy. The purest form they ever will be. The safest form they ever will be. Grounding themselves puts them at risk. But also gives them a chance to live. Experience the physicalness of everything around them. Touching. Living. Loving.

God is in many forms. Energy is the truest. For it all comes from power of suns. Stars in the skies are suns/hearts of the universe. So many for each living creature. Thousands upon thousands of living hearts. Time lords have two when they become physical. One the star of energy. Their connection to that realm. Their connection to where they came from. Then a physical one for where they have arrived.

Angels are a different breed of stars. For they come from the same sky. But they have become tethered to be guardians. Guardians of such a small amazing world. But they are energy before. Flowing through the stars.

Doctor leans over to whisper something in Castiel's ear. Something old and ancient. A secret safe between to high spirited youthful children. Keeping a promise.

I will always be there for you.

Whenever you call.

"I'm here." The body shudders in Dean's arms. Dean looks at them. Amy walks forward to the Doctor. While Rory moving from nurse mode to healer mode moves to help Sam. Sam appreciative of the help. Even if the world at the moment focused on another scene.

SS: AON

Blue eyes opened to see the blue sky above him. Is this heaven? The head moves to follow a cloud that had come into his vision. The slow breeze moving it across the blue backdrop.

A voice had called for him. The warmth of stars had filled him. Something he had forgotten he once was. Shining down upon the earth of earths. Then a face came into vision. A face that was new but eyes as old as his own. He knew those eyes. More knew the essence behind them. Breathing in he tries to call to him.

"I'm here. I came." He had felt so lost and abandoned. Sure he had the Winchesters. But they called when they needed him. Not just to talk or share in their experiences of life. They cared in their own way. But as he observed not enough. Not like others he has seen. But they are all he had left. Or so he thought. Trying to move but can't. He is being held. Following the arms he sees Dean. He's smiling and tears are running down his face.

"Cas?" so much emotion. Emotion he only has ever seen for Sam and Bobby. Focused on him now. Did he have it wrong? "Thank you." Dean's eyes had moved to his fellow star. Brothers born of the same fire. Rebelled from the same warmth. To be more than what was expected of them.

To be the impossible.

To be alone.

To have friends.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Can you set me down?" Dean smiles setting him down gently. He stands wobbly but looks to the people around him. Sam is bleeding. Wobbling toward him. the Doctor grabs a hold of Amy to watch his brother star. Cas raises a hand to heal Sam. Sam smiles.

"Cas," he breathes with relief. Joy.

"Sam," Sam didn't care. He moved forward to hug him. May have denied it but it felt good. Seeing the doctor over Castiel's shoulder.

'Thank you, whoa." Backing up a little. Looking down. The wound is gone. The angel was falling. He had fallen. He had died again. Saving them. Cas smiles his half smile before collapsing into him. Sam catches holding him close.

"Stupid angel." the Doctor moves over to check Cas.

"Is he okay?" the Doctor examines him.

"I had given him a part of myself. A part we share. The residual he placed in you." The Doctor moves to take Castiel.

"Where are you going?" Dean moves to take Cas from the Doctor.

"I am taking my friend to lie down."

"He can lie down in the car."

"My place is comfier."

"It's a box." The Doctor smirks.

"Yes it is." Continuing to move to the box.

"No," Cas croaks trying to stop. It does stop them.

"Castiel, I want to help."

"You have. You came."

"You should have called sooner."

"You were busy." True he was the last time he called for him. The time war was going on and he was sealing it off and away from eyes to search upon and open the crevice to fall into. Nodding his head he moves in to rest against Castiel's.

"I'm here now. I'm gonna take you home." Their eyes meet.

"I am home." Earth had become the Doctors home base. A planet he fell for. Guess his fellow star did too. Beings of far away finding solace on a hunk of earth so far from where they began.

"I see that now." The Doctor hugs Cas. It feels like the last time. Promise to see each other on a latter day in a future time. Time had past differently for them. Time is different everywhere you go. And it's not about the minutes the seconds the hours. It's how you spend them. And whom you spend them with. "It's good not to be alone." Castiel had to agree. For he had felt the pain in his body now. The sorrow of gaining and losing.

"Someday."

"Soon." They would be together again. Brothers of spirit and universe. Shining down to bring life on other worlds never dreamed possible.

Millennium ago

Cas touching down upon earth for the first time. Storms ravaging the land. Water lapping up before him. He was the newest, the youngest. Just as curious as his older brother who had run away from his learning that day to take him to see there was more to the duties he was made for.

They watch the little fish swim up on the shore.

"This creature will do amazing things." Taking his word for it for he was still learning. Looking to his brother's light. One now conformed to being. Traveling now in a box of technology of a world they could be tethered to. But they had to be apart. His brother to the lords while he became a guardian. It wasn't too bad. Just feeling alone.

Then they look at one another. Seeing that they never will be alone. For they will always have one another.

No matter where they ended up. They still had each other.

Now

Castiel sat at the diner with the Winchesters. Dean teaching him the wonders of pie. Sam teaching him the world of root beer floats. Sharing and laughing. Experiencing those moments that he envied while looking upon others. Now he was having some of his own. His heart warming further to know he will never be alone. Even when the Winchesters past.

He would be alone to grieve but if he asked. His brother would be there.

Another Galaxy away.

Music filled the control room. Something futuristic but ancient. A bowl of popcorn sitting on a panel. Taking a handful he doesn't notice Amy coming up behind him with another bowl. She dumps the contents on him.

He shrieks, the Doctor shrieks at it. Wiping the movie theater butter ones off him.

"Amy." She smiles at him. Rory laughing from one of the stairs with his own bowl. Reaching for his own bowl he throws some back. They begin to fight like children. Popcorn going everywhere.

Giggling like crazy they share a look. Looking to the one who had not participated.

"I'll go get him, you get the popcorn." Amy commanded heartily. Rory runs as Amy gives chase. Doctor smiles at his friends. They would stay for a while, live and move on.

Getting more popcorn he smiles. He wasn't alone as he thought. Filling the time that would separate them but they would always be together.

THE END

Author Notes: Please review. Saw a fan made SuperWho trailer. It got my muse going. Here it is. Please be kind. First SuperWho fic.

watch?v=stmkPPugFSA&list=UUIksArCZFU0ac5p6LvMrptA&index=3&feature=plcp

Monsters-SuperWho

Addriene

YouTube.

Com/watch?v=stmkPPugFSA&list=UUIksArCZFU0ac5p6LvMrptA&index=3&feature=plcp


End file.
